1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless transmitters and receivers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an emergency alert system that can be deployed locally to warn users of potential danger, by employing access-controlled transmitting units that wirelessly transmit alert signals to wearable receiver units.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the aftermath of the tragedy at Sandy Hook Elementary School in Newtown, Conn., there has been a dramatic push to improve school safety. School violence is on the rise. A review of the data shows that since 1980, in the United States alone, there have been a total of 137 school shootings, each resulting in the death of least one victim, and these numbers have risen each decade1. 1 Kirk, Chris (Dec. 19, 2012), “Since 1980, 297 People Have Been Killed in School Shootings”: Slate.
In March of 2013, in response to the need for immediate school-level funding support, the United States Department of Homeland Security opened up grant opportunities to allow school districts to purchase and install remotely-controlled entry access systems, panic buttons that are hard-wired to law enforcement agencies, “Knox Boxes” to safely secure keys for first responders, and exterior door numbering to assist first responders in situational awareness2. Each of these options has merit because it offers the same thing: time. Either slowing down the attacker or speeding up the external response gains time. Nationally, the focus has been on issues surrounding guns; banning specific types, requiring background checks, limiting magazine capacity and, even, arming teachers. Interestingly, bans on assault weapons and high-capacity ammunition magazines are also time related. 2 Maine Emergency Management Agency (Mar. 18, 2013), “School Security Funding Opportunity For School Administrative Units”: www.Maine.gov.
While there are many security improvements and additional safety devices that have been developed, improved upon, and employed in the name of school safety, none adequately serve to notify all persons in the building or on the grounds of the safety concern. The signal typically comes from the main office, or main point of entry, through the intercom system. If the ability to use the intercom is compromised, which is often the case, effectively implementing a lockdown becomes unlikely. Furthermore, announcing a lockdown over the intercom could serve to intensify certain situations and diminish opportunities for peaceful resolutions.
There have been several developments in technology that can help tighten security, but they commonly involve costly equipment and construction, and are often dependent on wireless capabilities that are still not available in many rural areas. Also, the panic buttons that exist in businesses and, more recently, schools only serve to notify police and security personnel of a potential crisis and do not notify those on the premises. Additionally, remote areas without local law enforcement may have exceptionally long response times. While signaling for help can be of critical importance, lives may be lost before its arrival. Ideally, notifying the people inside the building as well as law enforcement should be both silent and simultaneous.
Most schools have Comprehensive Emergency Plans that are designed to address multiple scenarios, and being capable of immediately notifying the staff of the danger increases the chances for successful implementation of the plan. If the location is also known, the opportunities to save lives are dramatically increased. For example, if the PE teacher knew there was a problem in the main office he/she could make a decision based on the situation. In this example, possible options could be to execute the lockdown procedure, evacuate through rear of gym, or possibly, prepare to confront an attacker. Time needs to be available to those confronting the situation at the school, because they are responsible for the safety of the children.
There is thus demonstrated the need for a system that can be deployed to provide early warning of potential danger to all persons subject to that danger. While the primary purpose for such a system is to improve school safety, the system is also useful in other settings, such as businesses, health care institutions, and other settings that potentially may be targets of attack.
It is thus an object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system.
It is a further object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system that silently alerts all persons present in the immediate area of danger.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system that uses multiple transmitters dispersed about the premises to provide easy access to persons to initiate warnings.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system that uses multiple wearable receivers that can simultaneously receive danger warnings.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system that employs key devices to provide access control of the transmitters so that only authorized persons can initiate a danger warning signal.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system that does not rely upon hard wired communications systems, such as intercoms.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system that does not rely upon cellular telephone communications technology.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system that is simple to use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a wireless safety alert signaling system that is inexpensive to manufacture and deploy.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.